piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmoke James's Guide to Blackjack
Welcome to my 3rd guide to help you on Pirates Online. Today, I'll teach you how to become a master at Blackjack. Here we go.. 'Where To Play' I suggest going on a quiet server, such as Legassa or Kokojillo, so that you won't go against too many other people. If you don't want to lose too much of your gold, I recommend going to King's Arm. But if you're willing to give up some, then Ratskellar would be a good match. Sit down on a Blackjack table. They are usually located behind the Poker tables. How To Play Blackjack Remember, Blackjack is a game of chance. You may not always win, but you'll be an expert after reading my guide. After you sit down at a table, you'll have to make your bid. I'm going to bid 70. But you'll have to choose fast, because there is a timer beside the bidding table. This timer will go off in about 7 seconds, so make your bid quickly. If it goes out, your bid will be skipped and you'll have to wait until the next game. If you ask me, this is embarrassing. The object of the game is to have the highest number of cards that are the closest to 21. For example, you might start out with 11. If you want to get closer to 21, click on the "Hit" option. You'll get another card. This will increase the number you have. If your next number is 17, I suggest hitting the "Stay" option. If you click on Hit again, your number will most likely go past 21, also known as being "Busted", in other words, you lose. If your number is the closest to 21, then you win! Shall we go over the card values? 'Cards' Ace '- Aces will either equal to 11 or 1. If it is about on 11+, your ace will equal to 1. If it is less than 11, it will equal 11. The game automatically chooses the best value of the Ace. '''King, Queen, and Jack '- These cards each equal 10. They have the highest chance of getting you busted the next time you Hit. All of the other cards equal to their number. 5 equals 5. 10 equals 10. '''Blackjack This is the rarest thing that can happen to you in Blackjack. You get this when your number is exactly 21 at the beginning of the round. You will without a doubt win. 'Cheating' Cheating isn't something I normally do, but it may seem interesting. I'll tell you how to cheat. All you have to do is select "Swap Card" and choose which card you'd like to trade. Cheating is risky. I suggest not doing it. Not many other people do it, either. If you get caught, you'll be fined 100 gold and be sent to jail. This is very embarrassing. 'Double-Down And Split' Double-Down is basically twice your bet and a Hit. I suggest doing this when your number is 13, but it may not always turn out so good. After you Double-Down, your turn is over. Split 'can only be activated once your cards are the same. If you get Blackjack, you won't get 150% profit. 'Winning Like I said before, if your hand is closest to 21, you win. Then it's on to the next round. Category:Guides